


Go, do not collect $200

by castles



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles/pseuds/castles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Charles goes into pre-heat too early. Warning for explicit underage sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go, do not collect $200

Erik couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary when he first entered the room, but after he'd slipped beneath the duvet to snuggle up against Charles, he caught it, all right. It was faint, but it was there. Unidentifiable, but nice.

He wasn't allowed to be in Charles's bedroom, legally, for more reasons than one, but both of them agreed those reasons were very silly and at their age, with the kind of power they had at their disposal, thinking themselves above the law was inevitable. Especially since Erik, who was older by almost two years, was also the most reckless and defiant when it came to authority.

Erik worked intently undressing himself and then Charles (something he'd done many times before, in that very room). Their mingled scents was always enough to set him off, even before _this_. He kissed Charles deeply, licking his mouth, sucking the boy's plump, rosy lower lip until it was red and glistening with spit. _Wake up, Charles._

Erik could feel Charles's sluggish mind trying to envelop his in something like a confused, dumb greeting, but it soon became clear it was mostly a telepathic reflex, that he'd been given something that knocked him out cold. Then it dawned on Erik what that something might have been. _Fuck._ Erik was harder than he'd ever been in his life and growing more than a little desperate with lust by the second. 

"Pre-heat suppressant drugs? We've met three months ago, come _on_ ," he pleaded, nibbling on an earlobe, frantically peppering Charles's face and neck with kisses, wandering ever lower until he was fondling a nipple and suckling the other. Charles remained fast asleep and pliant. It should be a turn-off, but it wasn't. Erik could barely think straight. **_Fuck._** He went lower until he was nuzzling Charles's nearly hairless groin and pushing his creamy white legs apart. 

Erik could get Charles's entire cock in his mouth in one go and had done so at least half a dozen times before, but what he really wanted to do now, for the first time ever, was to bury his face between Charles's soft and inviting ass cheeks, to prod the source of this maddening new scent with his tongue. He tried one long lick from the small pink entrance all the way to the tender flesh beneath Charles's balls and that was enough to tell Erik's moral compass he should probably consider course correcting NOW. He was far gone, but not quite far enough. He shut his eyes so hard his face went red, then forced himself to go back up, to press his sweaty forehead against the younger boy's.

"I'll end up breeding you, won't I." Erik started placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses all over Charles's face between breathed words. This was being so fucking hard. "So early, Charles." He settled between Charles's legs, aligning his cock with Charles's smaller, slimmer one, rolling his hips at a languid pace. "Trying to get into a heat for me. Wanting me to have you. Couldn't wait. So hungry for me already. Too fucking young to be this hungry." 

Erik was a babbling mess. He reached for Charles's pliant right hand with his left and guided it to cup his heavy ballsack, making their loosely intertwined fingers run through the coarse hair there in a gentle motion while he masturbated himself. 

He shot five long streaks of sperm all over Charles's torso and stomach. A silent but violent enough orgasm that not only left Erik dizzy but seemed to have woken up Charles from his drugged out state, at least partially, because suddenly Erik couldn't move. 

Charles didn't keep him frozen for long for Erik to panic, just long enough to get a general gist of what happened from Erik's mushy brain. 

Erik's brain was indeed mush, everything necessary to form coherent thoughts was shut down for the moment. No room for shame or apologies. The sight of one of Charles's nipples being covered with his spunk was transfixing. With some effort, he managed to set himself into motion, to run a finger over the hard pink bud, cleaning it up and scooping as much of his sperm as possible. 

Charles watched all of this distractedly, eyelashes fluttering, obviously still fighting sleep. Erik waited until he was sure Charles's eyes were locked on his before he pushed that sperm coated finger inside the younger boy's entrance. Charles pushed back instinctively, radiating a pleasant if still a little confused buzz. _This is new_.

Erik jammed in a second finger. Hard. _Took you long enough._


End file.
